Computer networks, such as those that are compliant with the IEEE 802® suite of protocols, may be deployed in many different settings. For example, local area networks (LANs), including Ethernet networks, may be deployed within a corporate, campus, or home environment. Multiple LANs may be joined into one or more metropolitan area networks (MANs). Due to the wide range of deployment conditions and settings of such networks, it may be difficult or impossible to prevent unauthorized access (or attempts at access) thereto. Consequently, attempts have been made to protect the data and resources of such networks. For example, attempts have been made to maintain confidentiality of transmitted data, and to prevent unauthorized data (e.g., from unauthorized devices) from propagating on the network(s).
For example, protocols associated with the suite of IEEE 802.1® protocols have been developed to circumvent malicious attacks, theft of information, and other unauthorized network uses. For example, the IEEE 802.1AE standard, also known as MACSec, has been developed. MACSec may thus be used, for example, to identify unauthorized devices on a LAN, and/or to prevent propagation of data from such devices. MACSec uses cryptography techniques, such as exchange of cipher keys and associated encryption/decryption and authentication techniques, to provide network security at Layer 2 (the link layer) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model.
MACSec or other security techniques may be implemented within one or more microchips of a network switch or other network device. Such network devices may require operation at different data rates (e.g., 10 Mbps/100 Mbps/1 Gbps/10 Gbps). Thus, it may be difficult for conventional devices to implement such security protocol(s) as MACSec at these data rates in a way that is production-efficient, power-efficient, or space-efficient for the related microchip(s).